List of Digimon films
Several films have been released in the Digimon franchise. Of those films, two short films (OVAs) animated completely in CGI have never been screened outside Japan, while Digital Monster X-Evolution, which was not related to any of the Digimon television series, was first broadcast on television. The other films are primarily hand-drawn and related to the television series. The first three films were localized into English and compiled into a single film, Digimon: The Movie. Subsequent films up to Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon were also released in English as well. The Digimon Adventure tri. film series, whose films are streamed worldwide with English subtitles on the same day as they are released in Japanese theaters, were also later released in dubbed versions outside Japan. ''Digimon Adventure'' films ''Digimon Adventure'' | director = Mamoru Hosoda | producer = | writer = Reiko Yoshida | music = Takanori Arisawa | cinematography = | editing = | released = | runtime = 20 minutes | budget = | gross = $20 million }} Digimon Adventure is the first Digimon Adventure film. It was released in Japan on March 6, 1999. It was released in the United States on October 6, 2000 as the first part of Digimon: The Movie. The first story focused on Tai and Kari Kamiya, four years before their adventure in the Digital World. It shows their first encounter with Digimon and their friends become members of the DigiDestined. After the Digi-Egg hatches, a baby Digimon named Botamon transforms into Greymon. He defeats Parrotmon for invading the city. The film was used a pilot episode of Digimon Adventure, which follows the adventures of Tai and his friends. ''Children's War Game! | director = Mamoru Hosoda | producer = | writer = Reiko Yoshida | music = | cinematography = | editing = | released = | runtime = 45 minutes | budget = | gross = $22.8 million }} 'Digimon Adventure: Children's War Game! is the second Digimon film. It was released in Japan on March 4, 2000. It was released in the United States on October 6, 2000 as the second part of Digimon: The Movie. Tai, Matt, Izzy and T.K. discover a computer virus Digimon invading the Internet on worldwide computers. It arrives in the United States, where he launches a nuclear ICBM aimed at Japan. The evil Digimon, turning out to be Diaboromon, sets the time for ten minutes. The Internet allows WarGreymon to fuse with MetalGarurumon and they transform into Omnimon. Izzy redirects the e-mails received from children worldwide, in order to slow Diaboromon down and Omnimon defeats him off, just as the missiles hit. The deactivated one lands in Tokyo Bay. Children's War Game! is similar in plot and design to Hosoda's 2009 film Summer Wars, which is not related to the Digimon franchise. Neo magazine has stated that Children's War Game! is "plainly a prototype" of Summer Wars. ''Digimon Adventure 3D: Digimon Grand Prix!'' | director = Mamoru Hosoda | producer = | writer = Maekawa Atsushi | music = Takanori Arisawa | cinematography = | editing = | released = | runtime = 7 minutes | budget = | gross = }} ''Digimon Adventure 3D: Digimon Grand Prix!'' (デジモンアドベンチャー３Ｄ デジモングランプリ！, Dejimon Adobenchā Gurandopuri!) is a 7-minute CG OVA produced by Toei Animation that was originally screened at the Time Machine of Dreams theme park attraction at Sanrio Puroland from July 20, 2000 to June 23, 2002 and Harmonyland. It made its theatrical debut on October 3, 2009 alongside Digimon Savers 3D: The Digital World in Imminent Danger!, GeGeGe no Kitaro: Kitaro's Ghost Train and Yaemon, The Locomotive as part of the Burst Out! 3D Toei Anime Festival. It was released on DVD along with the other three films on February 21, 2010 under the name "CG Toei Anime Festival" and was later included on a bonus disc in the Digimon THE MOVIES Blu-ray 1999–2006 compilation, released on January 9, 2015. ''Digimon Hurricane Touchdown / Transcendent Evolution! The Golden Digimentals'' | director = Shigeyasu Yamauchi | producer = | writer = Reiko Yoshida | narrator = | music = Takanori Arisawa | released = | runtime = 65 minutes | budget = | gross = }} ''Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!! / Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals'' is a 2000 film and the third Digimon movie, released for the Toei Animation Summer 2000 Animation Fair. It was released in Japan on July 8, 2000. The film was screened in two parts, with Ojamajo Doremi #: The Movie screening in between. The film's ending theme song is by AiM. It was released in the United States on October 6, 2000 as the third part of Digimon: The Movie. While T.K. and Kari visit Mimi in New York City, Wendigomon captures Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. The two enlist Davis, Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon to come to the United States to fight him. On the way, Davis and the others meet Willis, an American DigiDestined partnered with Terriermon. Willis reveals that he had two Digimon partners, the other being Kokomon, who had been corrupted by a virus. During battle, T.K. and Kari's Digimon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon, unlock two golden Digi-eggs for Davis and Willis to use, which Golden Armor Digivolves their partners into Magnamon and Rapidmon. The two defeat Wendigomon, allowing the older DigiDestined to return, and Davis' group returns to Japan. On the way home, Willis finds Kokomon's Digi-egg on the beach. In the Japanese version of the films, Willis only appeared in Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!!/Supreme Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals (the basis for the segment "Present Day") and had no connection to the events depicted Digimon Adventure ("Eight Years Ago") and Children's War Game! ("Four Years Later"). The English version rewrote Willis' backstory to include his involvement with Diaboromon in order to connect the movies together. ''Digimon: The Movie'' | runtime = 88 minutes | budget = $5 million | gross = $16.6 million }} Digimon: The Movie is a compilation film with footage from the featurettes Digimon Adventure (1999), Digimon Adventure: Children's War Game! (2000), and Digimon Adventure 02: Part 1: Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!!/Part 2: Supreme Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals (2000). It was released in the U.S. and Canada by Fox Kids on October 6, 2000. ''Revenge of Diaboromon'' | producer = Hideki Yamashita Makoto Shibazaki Masaki Miyauchi Tan Takaiwa Tsutomu Tomari Hiroyuki Sakurada | writer = Reiko Yoshida | music = Takanori Arisawa | released = (Japan) (US) | runtime = 29 minutes | budget = | gross = 3,000,000,000 yen ($26.2 million) }} is the fourth Digimon film. It was released in Japan on March 3, 2001, later released in the United States on August 5, 2005. Along with One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure, the fourth Digimon film was shown as a double feature, which was called the Tōei Spring Anime Fair 2001. In total, they earned 3,000,000,000 Japanese yen. Taking place three months after Digimon Adventure 02, the DigiDestined discover the return of Diaboromon. Tai, Matt, T.K. and Kari head to the Internet, where Diaboromon lures them into a trap. A swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's fresh form) appear and invade the Real World. Kuramon merges with Diaboromon to create a Super Ultimate level called Armageddemon. Though Omnimon and Imperialdramon fail to stop it, he gives his energy to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, powering him up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omni Sword attack, Imperialdramon defeats Armageddemon, splitting him back up into Kuramon. With the power of the Digivices and cell phones, the Omni Sword is powered up, sending Kuramon back into the computer. ''Digimon Adventure tri.'' series Digimon Adventure tri. is a six-part film series, taking place three years after the events of Digimon Adventure 02. When mysterious occurrences cause infected Digimon to appear in the real world, the original DigiDestined members face the changes that are happening in their own lives. Reunion was released in Japan on November 21, 2015, with an English dub version to be released in September 2016, Determination was released in Japan on March 12, 2016, and Confession released on September 24, 2016. Loss was released on February 25, 2017, Coexistence was released in September 30, 2017 and Future was released on May 5, 2018. ''Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna'' ]] ''Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna is an upcoming film to be directed by Tomohisa Taguchi, written by Akatsuki Yamatoya, and animated by Yumeta Company. Toei Animation is producing the movie. It will mark the 20th anniversary of the debut of Digimon Adventure. It is slated for release in Japan on February 21, 2020. ''Digimon Tamers'' films Battle of Adventurers | director = Tetsuo Imazawa | producer = | writer = Yasuko Kobayashi | music = Takanori Arisawa | cinematography = | editing = | released = | runtime = 50 minutes | budget = | gross = $10.2 million }} ''Digimon: Battle of Adventurers'' is the fifth Digimon film. It was released in Japan on July 14, 2001. It was released in the United States on October 16, 2005. On summer vacation, Takato visits his cousin Kai in Okinawa, Henry investigates an underwater meteor and Rika stays home in the city. Mephistomon disables worldwide communications and allows Digimon to invade the real world, using the computer virus called "V-Pet". It is revealed that Minami Uehara's father, Takehito, created it. The Tamers help Minami's partner, Seasarmon, defeat Mephistomon and restore the world. Runaway Locomon | director = Tetsuji Nakamura | producer = | writer = Hiro Masaki | music = Takanori Arisawa | cinematography = | editing = | released = | runtime = 30 minutes | budget = | gross = $7.8 million }} ''Digimon: Runaway Locomon'' originally released in Japan as ''Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express'', is the sixth Digimon film. It was released in Japan on March 2, 2002. It was released in the United States on October 2, 2005. Titled Digimon Tamers: The Runaway Digimon Express in Japan, the film is set after the series finale for the television series. While planning to celebrate Rika's birthday party, the Tamers encounter Parasimon, who opens a portal to the Digital World, while possessing Locomon. The invasion of the city ensues, until Gallantmon: Crimson Mode destroys Parasimon's army with one shot. The film served to provide insight on Rika, and to confirm that the Tamers were reunited with their Digimon partners after the series ended. The film's story-line takes place two months after the Tamers had figured out how to send messages to their Digimon in the Digital World. Chiaki Konaka states in his character notes (for Rika) that he "was not consulted" on Runaway Locomon, which possibly explains certain continuity errors. On this he also says: "However, ...Mr. Tetsuharu Nakamura director, was an assistant director of the TV series... and Mr. Hiro Masaki,... a regular writer for the series... paid a great deal of attention to the psychological aspects of the series when completing the movie... I am very grateful to them for boldly illustrating the parts of Rika's family life that the TV series never explored." ''Digimon Frontier'' films Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon | director = Takahiro Imamura | producer = | writer = Yoshihiro Tomita | studio = Toei Animation | music = Takanori Arisawa | cinematography = | editing = Shigeru Nishiyama | distributor = Toei Company | released = | runtime = 40 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = $5.9 million }} ''Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon'' originally released in Japan as is the seventh Digimon film. It was released in Japan on July 20, 2002. It was released in the United States on October 23, 2005. Takuya and his friends travel through a desert, when they discover a floating continent known as the Lost Island in a civil war between human-type and beast-type Digimon. In the village of humanoid Digimon, Takuya, J.P., and Tommy learn from Kotemon of a legend that the island was protected by their god Ornismon. Kotemon proceeds to take them to a neutral location where his friend Bearmon brought Koji and Zoe after they ended up in his village. After the two sides argue what they learned, Bearmon and Kotemon lead them to a mural of Ornismon with Bokomon deeming the DigiCode to be incomplete. Their peaceful meeting is broken up as Kotemon and Bearmon's older brothers, Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon, appear and battle each other. But after Takuya and Koji spirit evolve to Agunimon and KendoGarurumon to stop them, the respective brothers walk away. As the human Digimon prepare for battle when their leader d'Arcmon rallies the crowd, Takuya reluctantly accepts Dinohyumon's recruitment offer to allow Tommy to escape with Kotemon. A similar event with J.P. and Zoe spiriting Bearmon occurs at the beast Digimon village as Koji accepts Grizzlymon's offer during a speech by the beast Digimons' leader Hippogriffomon. Zoe, Tommy, J.P, Bokomon, and Neemon help many Fresh Digimon assemble the writing under the mural. But upon its completion, Bokomon deciphers that Ornismon is actually an evil Digimon that oppressed the island before being sealed away by the Anicent Warriors—AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. Furthermore, after the group notices a missing piece in the mural that is identical to the ornament both d'Arcmon and Hippogriffomon possess, J.P. and Zoe proceed to inform Takuya and Koji while the others stay behind in hope that they can find an answer to the crisis. On the battlefield, Takuya and Koji eventually spirit evolve to BurningGreymon and Lobomon to stop the war, but end up getting both sides to turn on them before Kazemon and Beetlemon arrive. The two revealed that on their way, they discovered a horrible secret: the two armies' leader being the same Digimon when catching d'Arcmon transform into Hippogriffomon. Exposed while forced to become d'Arcmon again, the fraud confesses to have been collecting the Fractal Code from the many fallen Digimon to revive and control Ornismon while assuming his true form: Murmukusmon. Overpowering the Legendary Warriors, Murmukusmon guides Ornismon to the murals of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon, which begin shining. Kotemon gives his life to protect them, and Bearmon's tears along with Kotemon's sacrifice summons spectral forms of the Ancient Warriors. Their appearance gives the DigiDestined a second wind with the island residents joining them as Agunimon takes out Murmukusmon before the Legendary Warriors destroy Ornismon for good. With Ornismon no more, the Lost Island returns to the Digital World with the two sides finally making peace with Kotemon turning up alive as he and Bearmon have a reunion. ''Digimon Data Squad'' films Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! | director = Tatsuya Nagamine | producer = | writer = Ryota Yamaguchi | music = Keiichi Oku | cinematography = | editing = | released = | runtime = 21 minutes | budget = | gross = $850,000 }} is the ninth Digimon film. It was released on December 9, 2006 by Toei Animation based on the series Digimon Data Squad. It is considered non-canon to the series. The plot revolves around Agumon, Gaomon and Lalamon, whose partners are put into an eternal sleep, along with the rest of the humans, because of a mysterious thorn that spread throughout the city. After saving Rhythm, a Digimon in the form of a young girl, they learn from her that the thorns are the work of an Ultimate Digimon, named Argomon, and the four set out for his castle to confront him. The Digital World in Imminent Danger! | director = Nakamura Tetsuharu | producer = | music = Takanori Arisawa | cinematography = | editing = | released = | runtime = 7 minutes | budget = | gross = }} is a 7-minute CG featurette produced by Toei Animation that was originally screened at the Time Machine of Dreams theme park attraction at Sanrio Puroland from July 8, 2006 to July 2, 2008 and Harmonyland. It made its theatrical debut on October 3, 2009 alongside Digimon Adventure 3D: Digimon Grandprix!, GeGeGe no Kitaro: Kitaro's Ghost Train and Yaemon, The Locomotive as part of the Burst Out! 3D Toei Anime Festival. It was released on DVD along with the other three films on February 21, 2010 under the name "CG Toei Anime Festival" and was later included on a bonus disc in the Digimon THE MOVIES Blu-ray 1999–2006 compilation, released on January 9, 2015. Other films Digital Monster X-Evolution }} is the eighth Digimon film, and the first to air originally on Japanese television. It aired on 3 January 2005, at 7:15 a.m. UTC+9/JST on the Fuji TV network. It was based on the ''Digimon Chronicle merchandise line. Digital Monster X-Evolution is also the first and, so far, only Digimon movie to be done entirely in CG (CG animation by Imagi Animation Studios), as well as the only Digimon movie not related to one of the Digimon anime series. In the Digital World, the overpopulation of Digimon forces the world's creator, the supercomputer Yggdrasil to launch the X-Program which exterminates ninety-eight percent of all Digimon. Creating a smaller, new Digital World via Project Ark, Yggdrasil learns a small group of Digimon have gained a vaccine called the X-Antibody, that makes them immune to the X-Program, and upgrades them with new abilities and appearances. Yggdrasil dispatches its guards, the Royal Knights, to exterminate the X-Digimon. The Royal Knights consists of the merciless, loyal Omnimon, his best friend Gallantmon who questions Yggdrasil's motives, and the quiet Magnamon. Dorumon, a dragon-like Digimon and X-Antibody carrier, does not understand the prejudice from other Digimon. He is targeted by a Leomon for his X-Antibody, but Leomon is struck by lightning and dies, asking Dorumon to live for him. Omnimon is summoned to a meeting between regular Digimon and X-Digimon, but he exterminates all of them save WarGreymon X and a Tokomon. The two crashland near a temple where Dorumon lives, WarGreymon X leaving Tokomon in Dorumon's care whilst he lures Omnimon away. Dorumon witnesses Omnimon exterminate a herd of Digimon who oppose Yggdrasil's will before being targeted himself. WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X arrive, but the latter is killed, though not before giving his X-Antibody to a wounded Tokomon. Dorumon digivolves into his Champion-level Dorugamon, but Gallantmon arrives, revealing to Omnimon that Project Ark's second phase involves wiping out all Digimon, something which he refuses to participate in. Omnimon and Gallantmon duel, but Gallantmon allows himself to be killed so he can discern the truth, leaving Omnimon confused. Magnamon capture Dorugamon on Yggdrasil's command, revealing Dorumon is an experiment. Data is extracted from Dorugamon, used to create an army of DexDoruGreymon while Dorugamon is dumped in a wrecking yard where he is found by resistance members Mummymon and Wizardmon. Yggdrasil's horde attacks the group's base, but WarGreymon X and a revived MetalGarurumon X help protect it. Dorugamon awakens, digivolving into DoruGreymon, resembling the attacking horde. Gallantmon returns as an X-Digimon, opening a portal for DoruGreymon to confront Yggdrasil. DoruGreymon confronts Magnamon and a disillusioned Omnimon. DoruGreymon digivolves into his Mega-level Alphamon, a legendary missing Royal Knight. Alphamon and Omnimon join forces to face Yggdrasil, but the loyal Magnamon warns his master of their arrival. In Yggdrasil's core, the Knights get nowhere with answers, and have to battle Alphamon's counterpart Dexmon. Alphamon impales himself and Dexmon using his own sword, and gives his X-Antibody to Omnimon, who successfully slays Yggdrasil. In the rebooted Digital World, Omnimon and Gallantmon muse over Yggdrasil's choices, concluding it merely wanted to live in the Digital World but it was too complex for it. Alphamon survives as Dorumon, reuniting with Tokomon. Notes References Films Category:Toei Animation films Digimon Digimon films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Lists of films by franchise